Nakura
Nakura (なくら, Nakura) is one of the Five Originals and also the cactus of the chat. He took charge and created "Recovery", although he doesn't own that chat anymore. He also is the owner of the trees "Albert" and "Alberta".... It's best not to ask. Characteristics Appearence Nakura has blue hair and a blue face mask. He wears a black shirt and blue jeans with blue jacket His hair was brown at the time but then he dyed to top of his head red then he dyed it Blue. His outfit in art work is always changing. And his icon is 矢, which I don't know what it means. Personality Not much either. He's kinda chill. Of course he's a bit silly and M A G I C A L. He kinda was super chill at first till he got crazier (in a good way to make us all laugh) and he kinda is now a bit of both. Of course when it comes to important things, he's serious. Shows how mature he really is (In a good way of course) Background and History ... I'll be honest, I don't know anything. He does say a lot of personal stuff (Name, location, job, age, birthday, etc.) but nothing really about his in real life past. Nakura was in the Dragons to begin with when the chat first opened. And he's been there ever since. But, when Gin left, Nakura took action and made himself the new admin of the chat to get Gin back. That didn't really work (Although we got Gin back) but he stayed as admin for a while. Then Akari wrote a story and Nakura gave some criticism that kinda made Akari have a meltdown. When people tried to explain why that may have upset her, Nakura flew into a rage and left. He deleted his chat he made and that kinda scared everyone. A new chat was made and he was invited. He joined and he was made a second in command with Hayato, Yasu, Gin, Shizuko, and Starmine Relationships Hayato Hayato and Nakura have this joke. They pretend they're a couple (Although Nakura is straight). Although they don't do this joke as much anymore, they still do it. Yasu Nakura is the only one who can summon Yasu (Next to Gin). This may need some explaining. So in the chat we have something called the summoning circle. So basically, you just put a bunch of things the person like in the circle and hope they come online. What is funny is that Nakura has done this and this has worked multiple times when he's trying to summon Yasu. They also both like to diss Gin. Gin Nakura and Gin are very close friends. When Gin was about to leave forever (Read that on his page), Nakura was the one who tried to get him back. Though, his plan failed, he still was apart of getting him back. Nakura have a few nicknames he calls Gin and he kinda likes to mess with him in a fun way (I hope). Sakura Sakura calls Nakura her number two shipping fuel because Nakura has the most crack ships but she doesn't get as excited about them. They basically only have a "Sakura ships him with everyone" relationship Akari Nakura and Akari are friends. Although the whole story criticism wasn't the best thing that happened, Akari kinda has forgiven him mostly. It wasn't really most his fault anyway. The point is that they're both still friends. Trivia * Nakura has shared the most personal information in the chat (Not including stories and such) * He was the third person to share his real name (Which I will not say) * He is the only plant that talks in the chat * I don't know when he planted his tress, it just happened. * He does a lot of gay things yet says "No Homo" all the time (We kinda don't believe him) * He's gone under so many different names on Drrr.com, it's hard to tell when it's actually the real Nakura * Nakura is the second tallest in the group. His height is 6'3 Category:Original Five Category:Somehow living Category:Recovery operation Category:Kanra's Playhouse Category:Blue Squares HQ Category:Blue Dragons HQ